


Green

by snazzelle



Series: Handkerchief Code [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bossy Daryl, Bottom Daryl, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Handkerchief Code, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive Nipples, Shameless Smut, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel, but doesn't really follow after Red. Don't need to read Red to read this one, though feel free for the kink!</p><p>Even though its Daryl walking around for attention, it takes a little bit of coaxing on Rick's part to get him to play the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink  
> Scruffy Rick beard + Daryl's rosy, sensitive nipples
> 
> Maybe in some kind of situation where they can't outright fuck & have to stay quiet, but Daryl's nipples are pretty much wired to his dick so he's biting his knuckles and rolling his eyes into the back of his head trying not to moan like a little bitch. Which, of course, is Rick's goal.
> 
> Bonus: Daryl cums hands-free
> 
>  
> 
> Has some of this prompt off of lj, and a lot of something else lol not beta'd so sorry for any errors! thank you for reading

Rick doesn’t have very many days like these, but Carl was telling him it was time for him to get a bit of rest. His extended family had agreed, promising to take up random jobs to keep their place running. Right now, he had a couple taking a trip down by the creek to get them allwater, Carl had a young Judith in the backyard sunbathing and catching bugs, and the rest were keeping themselves busy by setting up snares and alarms around the farmhouse they now called their own.

 

Rick eventually found himself sprawled in the living room couch, one leg thrown over the side while the other bent at the knee just to keep his long body within the cushioned seats. He threw an arm over his eyes, resting somewhere between unconsciousness and consciousness. He heard rustling around him on occasion, and the few times he willed himself to take a peak, caught the tail end of a ratty, dark gray button down and muddied jeans. They never said anything to him, so Rick let them walk around him in peace.

 

He grunted as a weight settled over his lap, breath hitching as he felt a scratchy mouth at the side of his neck leaving open mouthed kisses in its wake. Groaning, he buried his hands in overgrown tresses, combing through brunet strands until he heard a sound close to a purr resonating out of the body laid out on top of him. He couldn't help humming his approval, his lips stretching into a wide smile as a wet tongue lapped at his Adam's apple.

 

“What's the occasion?” He said, voice husky right out of his cat nap. Daryl shrugged and pressed his mouth against his for a slow, open mouthed kiss. Their lips smacked wetly together, clumsy movements from Dixon that made Rick chuckle quietly in the minuscule space between them. Rick gasped, his body arching upward as he felt a warm palm cup him between his legs and knead at the awakening flesh. “Wait- shit, Daryl. Let's get to the room first. Can’t have them interrupting just because we’re out in the living room.” Daryl huffed through his nose, a definite ' _no'_ , and mouthed at the scratchy beard on Rick's face. Even this close, Rick could see the half lidded glare Daryl was giving him, shivering again as he used the flat of his tongue to lick his stubbled cheek. The man liked his beard a little too much, and releasing another breathy chuckle again, he pulled his head away. “Stop that. What're ya doin'?” 

 

“Got the house ta ourselves. S’pretty damn private.” Came the raspy reply. Daryl sat up, fingering at the buttons of his own shirt to reveal inch by inch of his skin. “Y'been sleepin' half the day, man. I fuckin' need ya.” 

 

“I see that.” Rick said bemusedly, eyes drifting down with Daryl's fingers. When the younger man managed to get every button undone, Rick caught his eyes on the green handkerchief tied around the front belt hoop in a simple bow. It slightly obscured his crotch and the obvious bulge sitting heavy on his hips. “I _see.”_

 

_“_ Yeah?” Daryl teased. “Been walkin' back 'n forth infron'na ya the past two hours, Grimes. Ya see it now?” 

 

“Mmhm.” Rick hummed and pulled Daryl down on his cock, the flesh hardening in what felt like an instant. The pretty blush was on Daryl's cheeks again as his dick pressed against his own, a delicious friction that pulled a quiet whimper from the usually opinionated man on top of him. Rick's hands wrapped around, grabbing handfuls of ass and squeezing until Daryl released a loud pant and press his need tighter against Rick's pelvis. “So why aren't ya listenin’ to daddy and headin' towards our room?” 

 

“'Cause... ngh... s'too damn far, _Grimes._ Said we got the house ta erselves!” 

 

So that's how he wanted to play it. Rick snickered, and when Daryl leaned back to lash out at his obvious amusement to his neediness, he pushed himself up so he was sitting along with the redneck.As much as he hated to, he shoved him off his lap, the younger man hitting the ground with a surprised yip, and threw his legs around until they both were planted on the floor. 

 

He pulled Daryl in by the back of his neck, having him fall onto his hands between his legs. His body was twisted at an interesting angle, legs thrown out haphazardly before him, where Rick easily slipped his foot in between. It was an interesting pin, but an efficient one, and he tilted Daryl's head so he could look into the scowling face of his counterpart. 

 

“Ya ain't playin' fair-!” Daryl rasped, eyebrows scrunched up in an angry frown.

 

Rick smirked. “I don't play fair with naughty boys.” Daryl twitched, and his bottom lip slipped between his teeth. Rick smoothed his fingers over Daryl's shoulders, crumpling the thin cloth of his shirt and easily slipping it from his body. “Now tell me again what you want?”

 

Daryl felt like he was burning up, loved the feeling of shame that would come with his answer. He gritted his teeth as the shirt fell to his elbows and those torturous fingers touched lightly around his neck. He steeled himself before he could back out, “I need ya.” 

 

The other hummed and kissed the top of his head. Daryl seemed to flush further at the innocent gesture. “Yeah, I think I remember that part and I can feel it right here.” At that, he reached further down to cup Daryl's cock, feeling the heat of it in his palm. He squeezed him firmly before letting go just as quickly, sitting back against the seat. “Didn't remember you askin' nicely.” 

 

“ _Christ,_ Rick.” Daryl moaned, watching sadly as the hand moved away. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, much easier to get down than his damn pride. His nails bit into the denim clad calves of the elder, hissing, “ _Touch me._ ”

 

“Don't I get a 'please' anywhere around that?”

 

“ _No_. I swear to God, Rick-”

 

“Then I think I'd rather like to hear a 'please, daddy' comin' from you.” 

 

Rick grinned at the curse Daryl released and lightly, he smacked his mouth in warning like he would a child. “My sweet boy doesn't say words like that.” He muttered and liked the sound of Daryl's bitten off whimper at the gentle reprimand. The look Daryl sent him put an ache in his cock, half pleading half disobeying with the sad curl of his brow and the deep set frown on his mouth. The look was so painfully _young_ ,he had no doubt that it was a dirty underhanded move for Rick to take action. 

 

Daryl shifted, trying to kneel but failed in the end as Rick remained unmoving. His barefoot was wedged between his legs, his dick sitting heavily on the bony ankle and the pressure itself was ridiculous. He licked his lips as his mind raced, noticing the way Rick stared at his mouth. Finally bringing himself to a smirk, he rested his weight behind him on one arm, while the closest one to Rick went over the bulging denim. “I'll do it first, then.” 

 

Rick grabbed his hand, and with a dirty move of his own, brought the thick digits to his mouth to lick at the calloused pads. “Not until you say it.” The Dixon shivered, and he let his boy press his fingers past his lips to feel his tongue swirl between his knuckles. The taste was salty with sweat, making Rick think of Daryl working hard around the house. The image of such domesticity made him grin, an expression that made Daryl push his fingers in deeper, and made Rick gag and moan and nibble on the tips when they slipped out. He kissed each fingertip, murmuring words of adoration that pulled an odd noise out of the squirming Dixon.

 

“Stop that.” Daryl murmured shakily and tried to tug his hand away. Rick held on tight.

 

“Don't think I will, sweetheart. My little boy is so sweet and pretty. He know that?” Rick huffed against Daryl's fingers when he heard him mutter ''m not any a' that'. “He is. But he's rude as all hell.”

 

That surprised a laugh out of Daryl who wiggled his fingers out of Rick's hand. That same hand he brought to his mouth, chewing on his thumbnail as he peered up at him. Rick could see his role slipping into place. “But I know better, don't I?” He combed one hand through his hair, the other sneaking down the Dixon's chest. At the shaky breath Daryl released, Rick continued, “I know my boy can be as sweet as a summer peach and so willing to please. You wanna please yer Daddy, don't you?” 

 

He touched the pale, scarred chest, not straying to any imperfect, but loved mark, and went straight for the perked, dark nipples on his chest. Dayl gasped, his tongue fat between his lips as he pressed it against the side of his thumb. Rick’s thumb rubbed circles over the hard nub until Daryl was panting and his slim hips were rocking forward in little twitches. “If I move, will you be good?” 

 

Daryl nodded and Rick slipped his foot out from between Daryl's legs so he could get on his knees. He pulled him in, close enough so he could plant kisses to the top of his head and both of his cheeks. He could feel how his skin had heated with a blush, smiling when he even felt his thin lips quiver as he brushed over those for a second. His hand cupped Daryl's jaw, thumb sweeping over the pillowy flesh before he was pulling Daryl to his feet. “Undress first. I want to see what’s mine.” 

 

Daryl paused before giving Rick a little grin. He playfully swirled his hips, getting Rick to laugh huskily and paw at the front of his own jeans lazily. Pants were unbuckled and undone, falling to the floor in a heap while Daryl stood there in a pair of clean briefs and stepped out of everything. He kicked it all to the side, standing there awkwardly, cock nearly punching a hole through the flimsy material. Rick dragged his eyes down, grinning excitedly at the indentation of the organ before pulling Daryl down on his lap. 

 

 

Daryl shifted uncomfortably, feeling the scratch of denim on his sensitive skin. He still pulled himself close, cock propped up over Rick's bulge making it look large. “Well this is a treat,” Rick said as he thumbed over exposed hipbones, panting quietly as the other squirmed on his lap. He watched Daryl, looking at the way his cheeks darkened and how he occasionally looked over his shoulder like he was nervous someone was going to walk in. This was his idea anyway, so Rick didn’t feel the least bit guilty. “Now what does my darlin' boy need from me?” Rick asked heatedly once he got the other's body over him. The thighs spread around his hips he made certain to touch slowly and lightly over and between.  

 

“Touch me...” Daryl demanded, though his voice wavered just a little bit. He lifted his hips, opening his thighs a little more and whimpering as fingers scratched from knee to hip. As Rick reached the briefs, he pulled the band down under Daryl’s balls but didn’t remove them, ignoring his need once again.

 

Rick smirked at the loud groan, “Hmm?”

 

“T-touch me... Daddy, please.” 

 

“I am touching you.” Rick teased and let his fingers dance between his thighs to the space closest to his groin. Those skinny hips lifted again, hands finding their way to his shoulders as Daryl wiggled his hips and made his erect cock wag for attention. At the way blunt fingernails bit into his skin and the almost angry expression Daryl shot him, Rick withheld a snicker and wrapped his hand around his shaft, “Okay, okay. Touching.” 

 

“Mm, yeah,” Daryl groaned and rocked up into Rick's fist, simultaneously grinding against him in his jeans. His breath picked up, eyes closing in pleasure as he panted through his parted mouth. He twitched as a scratchy mouth honed in on his right nipple, sucking tightly and nibbling with teeth, turning his head so that the rough stubble on his cheek grazed that pointy bud. Daryl whined and he shoved his fist against his mouth, biting into his knuckles to cover some of his sounds as jolts of pleasure shot from his chest to his groin. “God. Fuck. Fuck. Love it when ya…. Mmh,” head dropped back, Daryl released a soundless moan as Rick moved from one nipple to thenext, giving the other the exact same treatment. “Daddy, _fuck.”_

 

Rick bit a little harder than necessary, making the younger man gasp and concave his chest, his hands shaking as they clawed into the back of his shirt. Rick soothed it with tongue, mumbling in-between, “Language. You want to be my _good_ boy, don’t you?” 

 

Daryl groaned and nodded his head quick, his long hair shaking around his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah. So fuckin’ good fer ya, Daddy.” 

 

The ex-officer started laughing under his breath at the slip, but it seemed the other hadn’t even noticed the word came out of his mouth. He kissed at the offered neck, moving lips up until he caught his earlobe between his teeth, humming warmly in Daryl’s ear. The younger shivered and bit his knuckles even harder. Daryl writhed on his lap, rubbing his ass against his cock roughly and then sliding his bare cock against the front of Rick’s shirt. Rick returned to his nipples, using his free hand to pinch the other that wasn’t being lavished by his tongue until Daryl was hiding his moans into his palm. 

 

That went on for a couple of minutes, enough to get those little buds to stand out darkly on his pale chest. Rick drew back, wiping away the spit that connect his lips to Daryl’s chest before it could break off and then thumbing at both. Daryl moaned and grabbed Rick around his jaw, dragging him in to slam their mouths together in a clash of tongue and teeth. 

 

“Bet I could make you cum just like this.”

 

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” 

 

Daryl glowered at the smirk Rick sent him, and sometimes he was just so damn easy.Rick ground up against him, the quiet ‘ah’ taken out of the hunter making him hum back in return, the hardness pushing against the zipper sliding between the cotton cleft of his ass. Rick dragged those briefs down even more until Daryl’s bottom was bared. 

 

“You didn’t happen to bring any lube, did you?” Rick asked and curled his hands around two soft globes, fingers dragging flutteringly along the puckered hole. Daryl grunted, biting his lip from keeping his voice down, cock straining at the first brush of fingertips. 

 

Daryl reached back for his pants, but Rick was faster, catching it with his foot hooked under the band and pulling it within reach. “Yeah, yeah,” Daryl muttered hastily and snatched it, digging through his pockets until he procured a small vial of the slick. 

 

“Perfect,” Rick answered and took the vial, spreading a good amount on his fingers. The crotch of his pants felt tight, straining against the seem, all at the thought of being buried deep within the other again. Those two fingers dipped between his cheeks, sliding against the twitching ring of muscle and feeling how it gives at how much Daryl wanted this now. “Ask me pretty-like, Daryl.”

 

“Daddy, please,” Daryl sighed automatically, and there was no more hint of that bratting from earlier. That part of the redneck took a backseat for more of _this._ His brows furrowed over his shut eyes, lips pulled in until the pinks of them couldn’t be seen. Pleasure was written all across his face as Rick’s finger circled his entrance and trace further down to push against his taint. “Oh, _fuck, Daddy.”_ Hips stuttered and Rick inhaled at the hot slick head of Daryl’s cock brushed his stomach. 

 

“On your back.” Rick directed and Daryl snapped his lust blown eyes open, looking around confusedly as to where. He eventually found himself pressed into the soft surface of the couch Rick had just occupied alone, and once helped out of the rest of underwear, mimicking the same position Rick had been in before he was disturbed. His boy looked up, legs spread enticingly to invite Rick in, skin pink from his little nipples to the swollen tip of his cock on display. “Wider,” he grunted. Daryl’s leg hooked over the side of the couch, raising those hips up. Rick started to undo the front of his jeans and Daryl breathed out loudly through his nose, palming himself in anticipation for what was to come. 

 

The head of Rick’s cock rubbed up and down the slick entrance once, feeling the way that hole pulsed against him before taking it away. A finger took its place, and ignoring the loud whine from the hunter, Rick set about stretching him properly. A low huff left him, flicking eyes up from the clenching ring up towards Daryl’s face and how it slackened in bliss. They’ve done this enough times to forgo all that hurt, all that tightness that made it so they had to go slow. A second dove in and Daryl does nothing but keen and arch his back, and what a pretty sight that was. 

 

“Say it again, sweetheart. What does my boy need?”

 

“You,” Daryl choked out, “please, daddy.” Hips started to undulate, forcing those digits in deeper, still palming and roughly stroking his own wet cock. 

 

“You need me? Or do you need my cock?”   
  
He felt the nudge of a third, but it never did push in, and all fingers pulled out before Daryl could enjoy the stretch. A low, almost undetectable whine comes out of him. His whole body was felt like pins and needles, thrumming for attention, for them to move forward. He _needed —_

 

Rick rubbed the bulbous head of his cock back and forth on his pucker, pushing ever so slightly in before doing it again. Head leveled with his chest, it doesn’t take any stretching at all for his lips to find a rosy little nub. Daryl snapped. 

 

“— I need it! I need your cock. _Please-“_

 

_“Mm_ now tell me how much you love it.”

 

“ _Fuck.”_

 

 

Daryl’s hips stuttered and another flick of his tongue to his nipple, another rough rub against his puffy hole, and Daryl came stripes between their bodies untouched. Rick could _feel_ his body relax post orgasm, waited it out until that hole became loose, and carefully slid in with ease. The redneck tensed up again his arms, but once fully seated, melted against the couch with a moan. 

 

“…. love this.” 

 

Rick heard the mumble, but still, he smirked while he hummed. “Hm?” 

 

“Fuckin’ love _this.”_ Daryl groaned louder and swiveled his hips. His teeth gritted and his lips were sealed shut, but it doesn’t stop the moan of pleasure when that thick shaft slides against his prostate just right. He was still hard, twitching and pink, dripping with pre, but too sensitive to touch. It leaked against his flat tummy, and before Daryl could tell Rick to leave it alone, his calloused hand wrapped around it and squeezed. “A-ah! Don’t _do that-“_ Daryl squealed and shivered as the grip lightened up until itwas just Rick’s fingertips moving up and down. 

 

The older moaned at how just touching him like this tightened him up around his own cock, but he loved how it caused the Dixon to drop his head back, making his hair fall onto the arm of the couch. “Sorry, sweetheart,” Rick murmured and bent down to lick and suck on the skin of his neck, finding his way to his ear where he licks around the shell until Daryl is trying to twitch away from how overstimulated he was. He ground into Daryl and pulled back until only the tip slid from the rim, slapping his dick against the gaping hole and watching how the younger rolled his hips, chest quickly rising and falling as his body begged for it.“I need to hear it again.”

 

“Fuckin’ _needy_ aren’t ya?” Daryl grunted and took in one slow breath to calm his racing heart beat. He pulled Rick in, arms around his neck and eyelids lowered, tongue poking out to swipe at a lower lip that Rick followed with his eyes. “Daddy _please,”_ Daryl whined over dramatically and Rick couldn’t help breaking out into snickers, forehead falling onto Daryl’s as he slid home once more. 

 

Rick groaned once accepted back into the slick heat. He knew it was just him now, that he was dragging it out. Daryl’s breath hitched and he didn’t seem to mind, gripping onto the couch underneath him as he was bounced onto Rick’s cock over and over again.Legs spread and pull up, Rick gripping onto thin ankles as hips drove forward and back. “Let me hear it,” Rick gritted out.

 

“Daddy,” Daryl gasped batted Rick’s hand away to hold onto himself, stroking with barely there grip. “Oh, Christ, yes. Love yer cock, its what I _need._ I need it. Need _you.”_ Hands claw onto Rick’s corded back, red lines following in their wake, passion making Daryl blind to whatever aches he put onto Rick’s body. Either way, it made Rick shove his cock in harder, slamming hips forward hard enough to make Daryl grunt and his eyes to roll back. Insistent as ever, Rick’s hand went to Daryl’s spent cock again, and he could feel it twitch, how it jerked as Daryl came dry with a soundless moan. Rick exhaled harshly, back arching as he turned his head to the side and dug himself under Daryl’s chin, cumming just as soundlessly inside of the other man.

 

They both jumped when a loud knock came from the front door along with a, “Are you guys done yet!?” from Glenn who sounded amused. Rick sat up, and Daryl pulled back, both releasing separate, odd noises at being separated so quickly. Grabbing the jeans on the floor, Rick tossed it at the male too flustered to say anything, tucking himself in as Daryl covered himself up. 

 

Four more bangs. “We know you guys are in there!”

 

“Fuck off!” Daryl growled, but looking down at him, there is only slight embarrassment to his mirth. Pants hanging low on his hips, green ribbon barely hanging onto the belt hoop, he got to his feet. They could hear their friends hooting and hollering as they walked away to give them the privacy they had started with.   
  
Rick just had tuck himself in and button up his jeans. He sat back on his heel on the couch. “Wanna continue this up in the bedroom?”

 

“Shut up,” Daryl huffed, cheeks pink, but he grabbed the other man by his wrist. He relaxed when he heard Rick’s easy laughter upon the matter, catching Rick’s heavy body against his own and being led back towards the stairs.

 

Privacy was so hard to come by these days.

 

 

 


End file.
